


别对我说谎第34章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第34章

尚雪臣从季氏的大楼里出来的时候看了看外面的天，算着自己大概能赶在季书平前面回去。康叔来时把他放下停都没停就踩着油门走了，尚雪臣现在才反应过来就是不想送自己回去。

“小气鬼。”念叨完才背着包往公交站台走，只是任谁看了，都觉得他在垂头丧气。

坐在公交车上，垂着头靠着窗户，外面的街都是看惯了的样子，再也看不出什么稀奇，只是不看街道又能看什么呢，总得看个东西，分散一下自己平白无故惹来的闲愁。这世上大概所有的司机师傅都和他前世有怨，他不过是头靠着窗户配合抒发一下心底的愁绪，公交车司机师傅偏来个急转弯，让他的头撞着窗户哐哐响。

尚雪臣捂着头顶，坐正。还好自己不是最惨的，车上一米八的小伙子拽着吊环像玩竞技体操一样，来个360度的回旋一屁股坐在老幼病残位置上的大爷腿上。尚雪臣看了，坐在车上笑的跟个傻子似的，都忘记自己刚刚也挺蠢的被撞了头。

傻笑完又开始失落，“要真是个傻子就好了。”他想起季书平他妈说的话，投资和爱情都适用于博傻理论，每个人都在等着更大的傻瓜来接盘。人要活那么精明干什么呢，尚学臣叹一口气，继续靠着车窗，“傻人总归有傻福。”

虽然没到下班高峰期，可公交车上的人已经不少了。车到站的时候，没几个人在这一片的别墅区下站，尚雪臣从最后排挤了半天才挤到后门下车处。正要下车呢，也不知道谁家的熊孩子推了他一把，他一个没站稳，趔趄的半跪在水泥地上。一车人看着他的狼狈相在笑，然后司机关上门，运走了那一车看他笑话的人。

尚雪臣自己撑着地站了起来，觉着今天有点倒霉，不是倒霉摔了个跟头而是倒霉今天穿着破洞裤，正巧洞开在膝盖的地方。拍拍手上的灰，一瘸一拐的往别墅走，一琢磨真是从遇见季书平开始好像就没有出现过什么好事。

路两边的法国大梧桐盖满了天，就已经见不到了西斜的太阳。

人在傍晚的时候总是要比在半夜的时候纠结的多，没有黑夜的掩盖可以彻底的放开心底的那一点矫情来独自哭诉，只是在白天与黑夜间的暧昧时刻产生一点郁悒不乐。看着要落的太阳，想着明日它会照旧的升起，突然就应景的想起宿命论这东西。

尚雪臣抬头看一眼天，想着太阳有没有沉下去半边脸呢？低头继续往前走的时候，突然害怕的想，自己会不会有报应呢？越想越觉得乱，又掉头往刚下车的路口走，那里有个便利店，他今天还没吃东西。

季书平回来的时候，尚雪臣正在厨房里磨咖啡豆。快走到客厅的时候，听到厨房里传来的声音觉着安心很多。扯松了领带，放慢些脚步往厨房里走，期待着的身影就一点点从墙后展露。他靠着墙看他，隔了一会儿才问，“吃了吗？”

尚雪臣听到季书平的声音，放下手里的磨豆机，把吧台上摆开的煮咖啡的器具都一起抱在怀里放在了背后的做饭的料理台上。也没回答季书平的问题，低着头把吧台收拾干净了，才冲季书平招手，让他过来。

季书平没多想，看他对着自己招手也就过去了。等站到他面前先看到的是他腿上露出的膝盖蹭破皮的地方。尚雪臣没注意他的目光，正要往自己屁股兜里掏东西，季书平却转身走了。尚雪臣只好先停了手，屁股兜里的拿出一半的东西又塞回去，绕过吧台准备去找季书平。季书平拎着医药箱又回来了。

尚雪臣人还没反应过来，就被他托着腰举起坐在了吧台上。他看着季书平拿着夹子夹出一个碘伏棉球给自己擦着膝盖，问他怎么弄的。

尚雪臣看着他低头的样子，突然觉得他有点好看，自己好像也不是很亏。伸手把他松开的领带抽走，扣子一直解到他胸前，拉开衬衫看他的锁骨，昨晚留着的印子还在，“你今晚真的熬夜？”

“明天真的要开发布会了。”

他低头去看季书平给自己擦伤口的手，木戒还带在无名指，自己劝着自己这不是什么值钱东西，千万不要在意。

“季书平。”

“嗯？”季书平回答的漫不经心，他忙着给尚雪臣洗伤口，等伤口清洗干净，季书平给他的膝盖贴上了一大块防水胶布贴。

“你其实长的一点都不像你妈。”

季书平抬头看他，脸上写着防备，“你见过她了？”

“嗯，今天见的。”他说完这句话，季书平的脸色很不好看，尚雪臣倒是觉得有些开心，看够了他的阴沉表情才挽救道，“今天电视上的财经新闻看到的。”

这样一说季书平的脸色才有了缓和，“哪里不像？”

带着一点小心思的恶作剧还没有完，伸出食指戳在他的左脸脸颊，“你笑一下。”

季书平摸不透尚雪臣的想法，从来只是愿意听一下他的话，咧开嘴角扯出一个僵硬的笑。

只是尽力做到，还是听到尚雪臣的不满足，“你怎么就这么不会笑呢？笑的这么假。不会笑的人居然有个酒窝，真是浪费。”季书平抬手握住他戳在自己的脸上的食指，问他，“你又怎么了？”

尚雪臣垂下睫毛，“我缺钱了。你不是喜欢我汗湿的味道，要闻吗？”

“不会我说了要闻，你就立马出去跑上几圈，给我一件你汗湿了的衣服吧？你太会先是给我甜，再给我闷头一棒子了。不然就是先是一棒子再给我一口甜来讨饶。”

“怎么？听你这么说，你好像还挺喜欢拿着我汗湿的衣服的。不会是拿着做些不能说出口的事吧。”语气里带着明显的戏谑，心里则暗想着没错就该是这种口气和他说话，这样才不会让他对自己的直接邀约看出马脚，“酒店那次你没做，账都挂上了，不觉得吃亏吗？”

说着尚雪臣跳下了吧台，带着季书平转身，让他靠在了吧台上，自己蹲了下去，解开他的皮带裤扣，拉开拉链，掂了掂手里的东西，然后不等季书平反应，就把软乎乎的东西囫囵吞了下去。

尚雪臣的吻技向来好，哪怕是清清淡淡的一个吻都能给人勾出火。这样的吻技用在哪里都一样让人欲罢不能，舌头的撩舔动作都不用像钻木取火那样费时费力，只要稍微深入一分再漫不经心的抬眼往上飞去一个眼神，便能引起一个火星，让渐渐烧旺的火把滚烫的举起。

季书平仰头再低头，看到他飞过来的眼神里充满着暗示，这就成了给火再烧旺一点的油，浇的火苗噌噌噌上涨，要烫到底下人的嗓眼儿深处。烧的过旺的火把开始滴蜡，顺着水光萤亮的嘴角流到了下巴。

一时没忍住把意识交给了本能，伸手按住底下人的头，又突然清醒知道自己过份了，松开一点力，帮他撩起额前的刘海，好看清埋着的脸。尚雪臣渐渐感到腮帮子疼，退出来活动活动下颚站了起来，一边问季书平，“是不是第一次有人给你做这种事？”一边推着季书平的肩膀，让他躺在了吧台上。

季书平脑袋空空躺在吧台上，看尚雪臣自己爬了上来，一点都没想起问他今天怎的这样主动讨好。尚雪臣从来都不怕害羞这种东西，自己从屁股兜里拿出一包简易润滑脱了裤子，季书平这才回了神问他，“哪里来的这东西？”

尚雪臣挤空一小袋的润滑，黏糊了一手，“街口便利店里买的。你回来不是问我吃没吃，我其实今天一天还没吃东西，本来想去买点吃的，鬼使神差买了这东西回来。”

听他说出鬼使神差这个字有点要发笑，像是拿当初自己的借口来搪塞自己。尚雪臣大大方方坐在季书平的身上，自己给自己做扩张，痛倒是真的痛。黏糊的润滑顺着他的手指往下滴，滴脏了季书平的西裤，之前没谁走过自己的后门，就算季书平走过，估计他也不懂，摸索着自己找自己的敏感点的时候，才发觉一包润滑好像不太够，又伸手去够甩在旁边的裤子。季书平看他够的吃力，干脆把裤子里的润滑都拿了出来，顺道问他，“要不要帮你？”

尚雪臣皱紧了脸，让他把润滑撕开递给自己，“你不懂，还是我自己来。你裤子被我弄脏了是不是得送去干洗？”

“裤子没关系。不懂的，你教我，我不也就懂了。”

和之前不同，这次倒是客客气气的让人觉得滑稽，“进去的地方，肠壁上会有胡桃大小的硬东西，那是前列腺，懂了吗？”探了半天终于找到了自己的胡桃器官，摁的时候，尚雪臣抖了一下腰，自己前面的东西跟着开始精神。见差不多了，咬着牙，一口气坐到了底，停了半天没动，弓着背用手掌撑着季书平的小腹，防止他突然向上挺腰，“你等会儿，先让我适应一下。”

季书平看他脸上神情实在难受，用手肘撑起自己的上半身，想问他有没有事，身子抬了一半，尚雪臣抵住他的肩膀，“你别动。”这下他确实不能动了，自己也被绞着疼，越疼越要充血，越充血场馆进口越是缩的小了，勒的底根生痛。两人就这么僵持着谁也没动。

“要不，你放松点儿？”

尚雪臣疼出一头的汗，汗水滴在睫毛上让他睁不开眼，只有半睁着眼睛看他，看起来不是出自的本意的诱惑神情，可最是不经意才更能撩动人心，说出口的话倒是不配这一脸的迷人情色，“你说得轻巧。马桶塞了，你拿铁丝通马桶的时候，你和马桶说，唉，你放松点，我捅不进去，马桶会听你的吗？”

本来是一时难受说的气话，两个人都听的笑了。季书平伸手去拖尚雪臣的屁股，打趣他，“马桶是瓷的，你屁股是肉的，揉开就好了。”确实揉开好些了，季书平慢慢起身尚雪臣也没抵着他了，就这么被他揉着屁股不知不觉间拉近了距离。尚雪臣没在意，找好支撑点就开始自己动，想到什么突然又开始笑。

“你又笑什么？”季书平问他。

尚雪臣抿着嘴摇头只管自己乐，“你管我笑什么，你爽你的就是了。”

“你太慢了，我也没觉得爽到。”说完托着他的屁股就开始颠他，尚雪臣的脸又开始皱，耳边还不停被人问，“你刚刚笑什么？”

“你他妈管我。”每回答一次，就被颠的重了一次，虽然使不上力气，但也不甘示弱，干脆用蜷起的脚趾去攥紧季书平的大腿肉。

不知道是不是被尚雪臣攥住了肉疼的，季书平停下了动作，搂着他的腰问，“你有没有想起来一点？”

尚雪臣皱着脸，只庆幸脸都皱着看不出表情，垂头喘两口气让自己赶紧缓一缓，“你希望我想起什么？”

“你今天就这么容易听话？”

“我说过了，做爱的时候说过的话转脸都能不认帐，不过是增添情趣。你付钱想听，我还能不说吗？”

“那你一声不吭，我可不觉得哪里有情趣了。你上次叫得可好听了。”

尚雪臣咬着牙，落了一身的汗，干脆解了上衣的扣子给自己通风，省得黏身上难受，“你都没捅到地方，我也不是科班出身学表演的，怎么给你演一个浪骚高潮的。”

季书平听他这么说只借口姿势不对，带着他翻身，让尚雪臣躺在了下面，掰着他的腿，在里面细细的磨，每磨一下就问一句，“是这里吗？”

尚雪臣渐渐被问的不太耐烦，“你随便来吧，闷声做就是了。管那么多干什么，烦人！”

季书平却不想，托起点儿他的腰，“你自己撅起来点。”尚雪臣嘴上说着烦人身体还是配合，挺起了一点腰，这次季书平只动了一下，他就不自觉的跟着扭了腰，像是摸到漏电的电线接头，被触了一下。

身上人的声音带着点探索到的惊喜，“是这里？”

尚雪臣好不容易把一直皱着的脸给舒展了开，又不想难为情的神色被看到，闭上眼睛，点了一下头。季书平抓着他的脚腕带上了肩头，身体下倾，带着尚雪臣的腿跟着下压，这样才能保持着屁股上翘的方位。尚雪臣开始不太愿意，电流触脑之后，什么不愿意都忘记，意乱之时还勾上了季书平的肩，带着他的衬衫滑落，挂在了胳膊上。指甲抠着肩膀，被上下的动作带出了肩上一道道的划痕。

等到动作大开大合，尚雪臣再也忍不住，先是尖声反抗了一句，“我大腿…明天…还要不要…用了？！”口气听着像是责怪，只是声音变高变细，字字音调都忍不住上扬，一句话说完尾音都被拉长，听在季书平耳朵里差不多是他想要的程度。扯着嗓子喊完这一句，像是打开了喉咙里上锈的锁头，原本只是呼吸跟着动作，现下是一声比一声细的嗯哼声从启开的唇缝里露出。

季书平得到了满意也不折腾他，松开压着他的大腿，胸贴着胸，低头埋进他的颈线，免得让他在更猛烈的动作下窜了出去。只是又要情不自禁问他，“你的颈窝是不是发酵藏酒的酒窖？”这话说出来，不说像是在调情更有调戏的味道。尚雪臣管不了他说什么，只是觉得贴的太近，季书平的头发来回刺着他的脸颊，各自的前襟都敞开着，胸搓着胸只感觉肉麻。这次季书平是没缺奶了，贴着搓都给搓的立起来了，别管是胸前还是背后，是上面还是下面，能立的器官都立了，没东西立的皮肤也硬是激出了鸡皮疙瘩，立了一身。全身上下没有一处不发麻，就连头皮都一阵阵发麻，却又和坐久了麻腿的感觉不一样，就只是麻的你全身发痒，小虫钻花心，忍不住的扭动身体来止痒，来灭虫。

起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的尚雪臣觉得季书平在恶心人，揪着他后背的衬衫往上提，想让他别贴这么紧，手软无力，提不上劲，只能换成隔着衬衫抠住背后的肩胛骨，这样也好受些。尚雪臣被季书平紧挨着上下搓了好一顿，被他在体内磨了好长一段时间才终于都松了阀，等到头皮不再发痒发麻，他才懊恼想起怎么就忘记买套了，这次自己又要受苦。

季书平还压着他，他推了推身上人的肩膀，又变回不愿配合的本性，“起开。”

“你刚刚笑什么？”季书平侧脸埋在他汗湿的颈窝里，固执的问他。

人没了力气，嘴巴也不愿再犟，尚雪臣半眯着眼像只魇足要瞌睡的猫儿，“我想到小时候骑的摇摇乐，公园滑梯旁边都有的那种。一根粗的弹簧上面装着海马一样的东西，骑上去可以摇一天。跷跷板是俩人玩的，秋千也是成对的，滑梯是一群人玩的，就连旁边的沙坑都是玩得好的在一起过家家。只有摇摇乐是给落单的孩子玩的。”

说话的声音无力，不知道是刚被一阵狂颠用尽了力气，还是因为可怜回忆里落单的孩子。

“我没玩过。”

“那下次经过超市门口，我给你投币，让你坐一下门口喜羊羊的摇摇车。”说完尚雪臣还笑了一下，“想想就觉得幼稚。”季书平的个子还比他高出半个头，能不能曲腿坐进小小的摇摇车？

季书平贴着他的脖子吸了一口，“那你下次给我投币。”

尚雪臣抬手把贴着自己脖子的后脑勺圈进臂弯，手插进潮湿的头发，有一下没一下的摸着，“季书平，你是不是有恋味癖？”

“没有，只是你出汗的味道，总让我想起地下室里的酒坛。”

尚雪臣自然知道他说的是哪个地下室，现在这栋房子里的地下室没有酒坛只有泳池。压身上的人太重，让他有些平稳不了呼吸，转移话题是他的擅长，“季书平，你得另外买张餐桌了。这张吧台弄脏了，以后不能在上面吃饭了。”

季书平伸手捏着他的下巴，食指在趁其不备的时候抵到他的后槽牙，“那你的嘴也被我弄脏了，以后也不能拿来吃饭了？”

这样的挑衅尚雪臣从来就没怕过，捏住季书平的手腕，转头过来看他，“腥的很，你自己也尝一下吧。”

原本摸着季书平头的手，直接扣住他的后脑勺，尚雪臣咬住他的嘴唇用舌头把自己嘴里的味道传给了季书平，还要恶趣味的睁着眼，仔细端量季书平的神情。季书平和之常一样的应对，接受他递过来的咸腥口感，终于体会到了一些不寻常，这似乎是那之后他们第一次的接吻。


End file.
